Last Stand against the Golden Master
This is how Last Stand against the Golden Master goes in The Final Darkness. alicorns prepare sees the Overlord and his Nindroids Nindroids blast the shield The Overlord: Keep shooting. They will break and die busy. Young Six get Stone Armor Silverstream: Are you sure this is gonna protect us? Garmadon: If the Overlord's Stone Warriors used this against the First Spinjitzu Master, I see no reason why we can't use it against those exact same powers. wear the armor hands hers to P.I.X.A.L. Ocellus: Here, you take it. P.I.X.A.L.: No, you are vital to this mission. Don't worry about me. I shall see you again. Garmadon: Ocellus. Ocellus, we have to go. puts on the armor shield dies down Overlord watches The Overlord: Now! Nindroids barge in heroes charge at them Grogar: Haha! The people are losing hope. Soon they will bow to you, Golden Master. grins The Overlord: Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your biggest weakness. A fitting end to your pathetic story. Twilight Sparkle: You're wrong, Overlord. The Overlord: laughs Am I? cackles blasts him bounce off him Overlord fires at them get back up approaches them The Overlord: So, princesses, any last words? Princess Cadance: Get fragged. gasps he cackles The Overlord: Face it, princesses. There's no Legion of Doom to help you this time. a shield holds them The Overlord: What?! Twilight Sparkle: What happened? look to see the Resistance Princess Cadance: It can't be. Princess Luna: It's the Resistance! carries them above ground clones fire at him Overlord is shocked gunships are everywhere attack him Dragons, and Griffons fight him Overlord is slowly overwhelmed is surprised is confused Princess Celestia: Where did they come from? Thorax: They came from them. at the Legion of Doom Princess Luna: You're back! Tirek: Yep. We came as we heard the Overlord became the Golden Master. Queen Chrysalis: SkekVar gave us the coordinates. Overlord is heard The Overlord: Enough! overwhelms the Resistance he sees the Legion of Doom The Overlord: Well, well. Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow. We meet again. Cozy Glow: Whoa! SkekVar wasn't kidding! The Overlord: Witness the beginning of the reign of the Golden Master. Tirek: That was unexpected. Overlord frowns Cozy Glow: Wait. The Overlord planned to become the Golden Master? Like, the whole time? Queen Chrysalis: First, he was a spirit, then he became a dragon! Would you mind picking a form and staying that way?! The Overlord: I did. Tirek: Golden Master form? Really? The Overlord: You may have bested me once, but in this form, I am a god. blasts him blasts bounce off him Queen Chrysalis: They just bounced off him! The Overlord: laughs Precisely. Any power from the Bewitching Bell won't work on me. Tirek: Surrender, or-- The Overlord: Or what? You three have changed, remember? You're good guys now. Threats don't frighten me. grins as he leaves thinks of a plan Queen Chrysalis: Okay, Cozy, Cadance, Luna, you three draw his attention. Tirek, Celestia and I will cut off his mech's legs. Cadance and Luna draw the Overlord's attention The Overlord: Ah, Resistance. Chrysalis, Tirek and Celestia cut off his mech's legs The Overlord: You think that can stop me? I have a few surprises of my own. Overlord uses his magic to regenerate his mech's legs Tirek: Impossible! The Overlord: You shall soon learn. I decided what is possible and what isn't. Now run along. This is between me and the alicorn ladies. Cozy Glow: We put our lives in their hooves, and they trusted to put theirs in ours! The Overlord: Really? Tirek: The Magic of Friendship isn't a weakness. We're friends together, warriors forever. The Overlord: Blah, blah, blah. Queen Chrysalis: We'd say more, but we owe you some payback. The Overlord: Not so special anymore, huh? Well, guess what? No one ever told me I was special, I never got told what I was special for, I'm not some special little spirit! No, but as unspecial as I am? You're a thousand-billion times, more unspecial than me. Cozy Glow: Guess who is special now? The Overlord: No one is special! his beams I never wanted a throne! I only wanted to be someone's equal! Tirek: Maybe so, but we've defeated you before and we can defeat you again! The Overlord: We shall see. laughs evilly Princess Celestia: Stand down, Overlord. The Overlord: Gee, I guess I could, but... I'm having so much fun! and Luna charge at him Princess Celestia: Ready, sister? the Overlord's tentacles grab them by the necks throws them to a building The Overlord: evilly If only the First Spinjitzu Master and Gusty the Great could see me now. Princess Cadance: How? The Overlord: If your Princess of Friendship can make her own magic, so can I. Twilight Sparkle: I know what your weakness is. is surprised The Overlord: And what is my weakness? Twilight Sparkle: You always rely on your magic instead of your brains. gasps in terror The Overlord: How dare you?! Overlord gets back up The Overlord: You think friendship will save you?! I will always return! Nothing will ever keep my spirit dormant! something blasts the Overlord's mech The Overlord: What?! sees seven Republic gunships Princess Cadance: Republic gunships! The Overlord: Impossible! gunships shoot him relentlessly chuckles stands back up and Luna stand before the Overlord Princess Celestia: There isn't a punishment worthy of all you've done! Discord: whispering You know what I would do if I were... indistinct is impressed Princess Luna: Oh, that does seem fitting. Discord: Can I help, please? use their powers to turn the Overlord to stone Discord: I can't think of anything he would want less. cheers is impressed as he gets to Twilight puts his arm around her as they look up to the sun